Summer Life
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: THE SQUEAL TO SCHOOL LIFE! Read School life first! The Losties are back for a summer of fun drama and party's. Will there friendship survive the up's and downs of summer? Read and find out
1. Last day!

Kate slammed her hand on her alarm clock and pulled the covers back over her head. She never liked getting up early. Kate had been in LA for a whole school year now and well she had never had a year like it. After all the trouble at the beginning everything calmed down. Wayne was in jail and she hadn't seen Tom since Ana threatened him. School was great and she was having the time of her life. Her friends were the best and were like family. In fact they were family. The girls basically lived at her house anyway. As for her and Jack well. As the gang put it they were practically married. They had grown so close and had been declared the cutest couple in school. She groaned as her father called though her door. She couldn't really make out what he was saying but got up anyway. She stuck on her music and sat at her computer. Sticking on the normal web chat with the girls.

"Morning my girl's" Shannon smiled

"How can you be so happy in the morning?" Kate asked still half asleep

"I wouldn't be normally but you do know what today is?" Shannon questioned

"Not really I don't know what day it is until I get to lunch" Kate shrugged

"Kate its the last day of school today! How can you forget we've been talking about it all week" Claire exclaimed

Kate spun from her chair and legged it to her calendar and there in red pen was LAST DAY. Kate ran back to her chair and looked at Shannon and Claire. "I can not believe I forgot. I have to go I need to get ready. See you in school" Kate smiled and turned off the chat.

She then ran into her wardrobe going though everything she owned. Once she finally decided on a outfit she ran into the bathroom. Jumped into the shower, finishing in record time. She dried her hair and straightened it. She then put on her make up. Got dressed running out her room; only to return 5 seconds later to grab her phone and bag. She then ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. Her dad looked at her shocked and confused.

"Last day of school. So much to do. There's year book signing and goodbyes and Jack, Sawyer and Sayid have there game. Then there's the assembly and well were celebrating at Jack's tonight so the girls have to come over to get ready." Kate rambled

"You know when you speak you need to remember to breath" Sam told his daughter.

"There's no time I got to go" Kate smiled kissing him on the cheek she ran out the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. She ran down the path but bumped right into Jack.

"Hey slow down lightning" Jack smiled helping her up

"No time to slow down I've got to much to do" Kate replied

"Well your not going anywhere till I get my morning kiss" Jack smirked

Kate smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek "There you go now we got to go"

Kate turned and started her way to school. She stopped though when she heard no footsteps following her. She turned back to look at Jack who was standing at the spot she left him pouting at her. Kate sighed and walked back over to him. She then kissed him on the lips. Jack deepened the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart.

"Happy now" Kate asked

"perfect" Jack smiled back

"Good now come on I have a lot to do" Kate ordered

With that they made there way towards the school. Once they arrived they met up with everyone. Claire and Shannon complained about Kate being late. Kate just shot a look at Jack; who smirked in return. The bell went and they made there way to home room like normal. Kate was sat with Claire and Shannon talking about yearbooks. They were all given yearbooks in there home rooms. **(I'm not American I'm English so I'm not quite sure how it works!) **They all immediately went round getting them signed. When the bell went they all went to there lessons. The thing about last day was the teachers could never actually be bothered to teach us anything. So they just let us do what we wanted for the whole lesson. Lucky for the girls they were in Art so were able to just muck around and get everyone to sign there yearbooks. When it got to break the girls ran out to get the books signed. The boys didn't actually get to see them. They were to busy asking everyone to sign there year books.

They only had one lesson left as for the afternoon they were watching the boys play football. It was the students verses the teachers. It was the one time the students get the chance to hurt the teachers and not get in trouble for it. Her last lesson was science with Jack, Hurley and Libby. She sat down in her normal seat, next to Jack. Jack wasn't looking at her in fact he wasn't even talking to her. She sighed.

"Jack will you please talk to me?" Kate begged

"Why you didn't talk to me at all at break" Jack shot back

"Jack. Do you want to know why last day is so important to me?" Kate asked

"Yeah I do because it feels like you care more about the last day than you do me" Jack explained

"Jacks that's not true. Today means a lot to me. I've been here for a whole school year. I just want to remember all the people this year. I know were coming back next year but this is the first school I felt like I actually belong in. And all the photos in here bring back memories of the best school year I've ever had. But if this is upsetting you its all right I'll stop." Kate smiled

"I didn't realize it meant that much to you. It's just I hardly got a hello from you this morning and then a break I didn't even see you. I haven't even signed your yearbook" Jack smirked

"O MY GOD! Your right you have to sign it but not yet" Jack looked confused "I'll give it to you after school then you can write in it while I get ready for your party tonight." Kate explained

"Okay but you got to do the same with mine" Jack smiled

"Of course" Kate grinned "O I owe you something"

"What's that?" Jack asked

Kate then kissed him fully on the mouth. They pulled apart "That was for not seeing you at break"

Jack smiled and for the rest of there lesson they sat talking about the party later on. They had invited all there friends to come over and have some fun. Jack's parents were out of town visiting family. Leaving Jack on his own. Sam was keeping an eye on him anyway. But Sam was going to visit his mother for the weekend. He was trusting them to behave. But like that was going to happen with Sawyer around. When the bell went Kate walked with Jack to the changing room. He was kissing Kate goodbye when the rest of the gang showed up.

"God come on Jack its time to kick some teachers asses" Sawyer smirked

"Yeah hands of your girlfriend you can carry that on later" Charlie laughed

Jack gave her one last kiss on the lips and went into the changing rooms with Sawyer and Sayid. The girls made there way to the stands taking there seats. Charlie and Hurley had brought a banner saying "Students Rock! Teachers eat there socks" The girls found it extremely funny. Hurley and Charlie had been in detention so many times this year the girls had lost count. From the food fights they started to the changing of the clocks in the school. They had done everything to get in trouble. It was all good fun. The band started up and everyone started to cheer as the students started to make there ways out. When the teacher made there way out. The students cheered because they all knew that they would need some support though all this. After all the team were the raining champions.

When the game started everyone was cheering and Charlie and Harley kept chanting what there banner said. When the geography teacher was taken down by Sawyer Charlie shouted "Serves you right giving us a det for laughing" Kate was in hysterics. She remembered that lesson so well.

_Kate Sawyer and Charlie were all sat talking in geography. Sawyer was talking about something on TV. Causing all of us to laugh. The teacher glared at us and we shut up carrying on with our work. When the teacher started talking about something. Sawyer then whispered something in Charlie's ear. When he burst out laughing with Sawyer again. Sir shouted at them "if you two start laughing one more time I will give you detention"_

_When the teacher carried on talking. We listen as best we could but he was extremely boarding. When the teacher tripped over a desk Sawyer and Charlie burst out laughing. The teacher turned to them and shouted "Detention both of you!" _

When the whistle for half time was blown. They boys jogged back to the bench; while the teachers limped. The teachers were losing by 6 points. The boys were sat on the bench laughing. The girls walked up behind them covering there eyes "Guess who?" they all sang

"O no were getting attacked by the cheerleading bimbo's" Jack laughed

"Hey I'm insulted I have never lifter a pompom in my life" Kate pouted

"Our I'm sorry babe your no cheerleading bimbo that's Sarah" Jack apologised

"Good now go beat up them teachers for me epically Mr Patison he was horrible to me in maths last time" Kate ordered

"Don't worry he'll never even look at you when I'm done with him" Jack smirked

With a quick kiss he was back on the pitch and the girls were back in the stands. The game started again with the students score another try. Jack kept his promise and Mr Patison was taken off the pitch with an injured back. When the game was done the boys were back in the changing room getting changed. The girls were so comfortable with the boys that they walked right in the changing room. They waved and said hi to everyone. They then sat down by the boys lockers. When the boys returned in just towels. They raised there eyebrows at the girls who were laying on the benches between the lockers.

"I might have to think again if my girlfriends a boy" Jack stated

The girls turned to look at them. Kate's mouth opened. _No dirty thoughts! No dirty thoughts! God why is that towel there! Damn it!. _Jack just starred at her.

"Will you guys hurry up we've got the goodbye assembly" Shannon shouted

"Were coming!" They replied "When you leave we can get ready"

"Okay were gone" Shannon stated dragging Kate out of the room

But they ran back in grabbing the boys jumpers but before the boys could protest they were gone. The boys got changed and met the girls. They then made there way to the hall. Once they were seated the principle came on stage. He gave the normal the be safe and goodbye talk. Then some other teachers came up and did there talk. When the principle came back on everyone knew what he was going to say.

"Well that's it get out of here I don't want to see you until the first day of next year" He announced

The hall erupted with cheers and whistles. People were running out of school into the halls. Kate and Claire went to clear out there stuff from there lockers.

"So Kate just think at the beginning of the year I met you here and now here we are clearing our lockers out together" Claire stated

"I know I can not believe I've been here a whole year. I really want to thank you Claire if it weren't for you I would have never met Jack or any of my friends." Kate smiled

"Aww Kate its my pleasure. Hey you should thank locker 67. If he weren't next to my locker I would never of met you." Claire giggled

"O thank you Locker 67 for being next to locker 68 were I met the best friend ever" Kate laughed hugging her locker

"Okay if I didn't love you I would of run a mile by now" Jack said from behind them. Kate just looked at Claire and they burst out laughing. "I just came to give you my yearbook" Jack smiled

"O yeah heres mine. I'll meet you at the party" Kate smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Love you" Jack said kissing her again

"Okay Okay we get it you love each other but you both know how long Shannon takes to get ready" Claire exclaimed

"I'm going to go before Claire murders me but will finish this later" Jack smirked

"Love you" Kate shouted after Jack as he left. She turned back to Claire who was looking at her. "What?"

"You two act like your die if you don't see each other at least every hour" Claire sighed

"I'm sorry. It's just everything good I've ever had has been taken away from me" Kate explained

"Well the only way he's going anywhere is if he got kidnapped or Satan pulled him down to hell" Claire laughed

"I know. Now come on Shannon's going to be going mad" Kate said dragging Claire to where Shannon was.

**OMG! The Squeal is up!! It's amazment!! DO you Love it or Hate it!! Tell me!! Coz I miss my reviewers!**

**Sorry for any wrong content but Remember I am English not American so I don't know how things work out there!**

**Chaz...x **


	2. Party time!

Kate, Shannon, Claire and Libby were all in Kate's room getting ready for the party. Ana had gone to Spain to visit family. Kate was still deciding on her outfit. She couldn't decide to wear shorts or a skirt or her dress.

"Kate will you just decide! Your normally the first one ready! What's up with you?" Claire asked

"I don't know. I want to look good and err....." Kate groaned falling back on her bed

"I'm going to go get a drink come on Shannon" Libby winked. Shannon smiled and followed leaving Claire and Kate.

"Come on tell me what's up?" Claire smiled sitting on Kate

"Well when I saw Jack in the changing room earlier in just a towel I couldn't help but think dirty. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just want to look good for him. I know everyone says he'll think you look good in anything but its like I dunno I want to look perfect him" Kate sighed

"Kate. Jack already thinks your perfect. Anyway no ones perfect every ones got faults but Jack loves your fault's we all do. As for the the dirty thoughts who wouldn't think like that. Come on i'm going out with Charlie and I think Jack is gorgeous. Your just like everyone else." Claire smiled standing up "O and I'd wear the dress"

Kate laughed and picked up the dress walking into the bathroom putting it one. When she came back out all the girls were getting the make up on. She smiled she was so lucky to have friends like these. Shannon beckoned her over doing her make up. The girls could hear the music coming from next door. They started to dance around the room grabbing there shoes and bags. They then went down stairs and out into the front garden. Slowly making there way to Jack's house. When they got in the front door they saw people everywhere. They were fighting there way though the crowd trying to find the boys. They soon found Sawyer who well wasn't exactly sober.

"Sawyer where's are the rest of the boys?" Shannon shouted over the music

"Some where around" Sawyer laughed

"Thanks for all the help Sawyer" Claire rolled her eyes

They carried on finding the boys one by one. Soon Kate was the only one looking for Jack. She seemed to have looked everywhere but couldn't find him. She saw Sawyer dancing with some girl. So decided to go stop him before he did something he would regret.

"Sorry to cut in but I need Sawyer now" Kate smiled politly dragging Sawyer away from the girl

"Why'd you do that freckles?" Sawyer asked

"Maybe for the fact you have a girlfriend. Sawyer please don't do anything that you'll regret. Anyway have you seen Jack I can not find him anywhere." Kate explained

"I think he's in the back yard" Sawyer shrugged

"Thanks and stay out of trouble or you'll have me to deal with" Kate threatened

Sawyer put his hands up in mock surrender "O by the way Freckles you look beautiful tonight"

Kate smiled and made her way to the back yard. When she walked out she looked around at all the people. Then she saw Jack talking with Sarah. He seemed angry. _She wasn't invited_. Kate thought to herself making her way over to them. As she got closer she could hear what was going on.

"This party is for friends only. You are not a friend. So please leave" Jack said as nicely as possible

"O come on Jack this time last year you were saying that to some other girl. Going for a girlfriend a year are we. How longs Kate going to last. I still don't know what you see in her" Sarah replied

"God Sarah will you get it in your thick blonde head I LOVE KATE! She isn't just a fling alright. She means everything to me. There is no me and you I hate you Sarah. Leave before I make you leave!" Jack said frustrated

"How you going to make me leave?" Sarah smirked

"He's not but I am" Kate said walking up beside Jack

"Yeah how you going to do that?" Sarah asked

"Like this" Kate grinned walking forward. Pushing her into the pond in Jacks garden. Jack burst out laughing as did everyone in the back yard. Soon the whole gang walked out to see what had happened "O look Sarah I think you might need to go home and change. At least the water makes you look better" Kate laughed

Sarah climbed out of the pond with pure hatred in her eyes "Who do you think you are?" Sarah sneered

"Kathrine Anne Austin. The person who's going to make sure you don't hurt my friends. Now if you don't mind were trying to celebrate getting away from you for the summer." Kate smirked

"You'll pay for that Austin" Sarah threatened

"I can't wait" Kate said sarcasticly

Sarah then turned to walk though the house "Sarah" Jack called after her she turned to look at her. "Could you use the side gate? I'd rather not have pond water in my house" Jack smirked. She glared at him and walked out though the gate. With that the gang burst out laughing.

Sawyer came out with drinks for them all. Which they took gratefully. Everyone went off to do there own things. For the first time that night Jack noticed what Kate was wearing. He had trouble not drooling. Kate's dress was Purple and very short. Jack was trying his hardest to get his head to stop thinking inappropriate thoughts but it wasn't easy. She looked hot.

"Jack? Earth to Jack!" Kate smiled

"Jack's not here at the moment he's to busy admiring his hot girlfriend" Jack micked a answering machine

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself" Kate giggled "I believe you have some explaining to do" Kate smirked

"I do?" Jack asked confused

"Yes I want to know why my incredibly hot boyfriend has not kissed me yet when he was the one complaining today that I was ignoring him" Kate said seriously

"Well Jack's was attacked by cheerleading bimbo's and then was distacted by his hot girlfriend incredibly short outfit" Jack smirked "But now I think I can fix your problem" Jack grinned kissing her on the lips.

"Good now lets go party. I saw some boys looking at me in the living room i'm sure they'd like to dance with me" Kate smiled

"O no no no! You Missy are staying with me for the rest of the night. I'm not letting you out of my sight in that out fit" Jack stated wrapping his arms around her waist.

They made there way back into the house. As soon as they entered Kate dragged Jack over to where Claire and Charlie were dancing. Kate drunk the rest of her drink throwing it in the bin. She then started dancing with Claire while Jack Charlie started to talk about stuff. Soon Desmond one of Jack's team mates came over and asked Kate to dance. She said yes because she knew that Jack trust Desmond and she knew him pretty well. When Jack noticed Kate dancing with Desmond he smiled. She had made great friends with the football team. He trusted Desmond because he knew he was going out with Penny a girl in his year. They'd been going out for ages. When Kate finished dancing with Desmond she went to the kitchen to get a drink. Where she found Sawyer chatting up some girl. She rolled her eyes. Walking over to him she hit him over the head.

"Hey Freckles! What was that for?" Sawyer asked rubbing his head.

"That was from your girlfriend Ana. If she was here she would have done a lot more than that" Kate explained

"Well she's not here is she. She somewhere in Spain with all those Spanish boys looking at her" Sawyer sneered

"Yeah but she loves you! Just because she ain't here don't mean she doesn't miss you" Kate explained. "If you want to have fun have fun with us not any girl that catches your eyes"

"Why you inviting me to dance freckles?" Sawyer smirked

"I suppose I could spare a dance for you" Kate laughed

She grabbed a drink then quickly drinking it and then dragged Sawyer back to the living room. She ended up dancing for Sawyer for three songs. She then needed another drink. She ran into the kitchen and drank to cups of juice that were on the side. She sat down at the kitchen table. Sighing.

"There you are. I've been looking for you" Jack smiled sitting down opposite her

"Well you found me" Kate smiled she looked at Jack but couldn't focus properly.

"You okay?" Jack asked

"Me yeah fine. Just needed a drink" Kate explained

"Can I have a dance with my girlfriend because it seems she's danced with everyone but me" Jack smirked

"I suppose I might be able to" Kate grinned

She went to get up but felt dizzy "Hey hey you sure your okay?" Jack asked worried

"yeah I'm fine just got up too quick that's all" Kate smiled

When they got back in the other room. She took Jack and started dancing with him. Soon the whole group were dancing. Kate still couldn't see properly everything seemed to be blurry and she was dizzy. After half an hour everyone was leaving. Jack was talking with Sawyer when Kate stumbled over. Jack looked at her.

"Kate look at me" Jack said concerned. She looked at him and he looked at her eyes. Her pupils were big. "Kate have you been drinking?"

"Well of course I have I'd get thrusty otherwise" Kate giggled

"No I mean Alcohol" Jack sighed

"No of course not. I just went in the kitchen and got a drink of the side" Kate told him

"O no not the orange stuff?" Sawyer said

"Yeah the orange juice" Kate smiled

"Err.. Jack that had vodka in it" Sawyer explained

"Kate you need to go to bed" Jack told her

"No I don't I'm tired" Kate laughed

"Kate your drunk you need to sleep it off" Jack grinned

"No I'm not" Kate giggled like a little child

"Jack take her upstairs will sort everything out down here" Claire told him

"Thanks. Come on Kate lets go upstairs" Jack smiled at her

When they got to the bottom of the stairs. Kate looked at the stairs like it was a moutain. Jack smirked and picked her up bridle style. Kate burst out laughing. Jack walked into his room. Flicking the light on. He put Kate down on the bed. "I can't believe your drunk your dad is going to kill me" Jack laughed

"I'm not drunk" Kate shot back

"Okay if your not drunk walk in a straight line" Jack demanded

"Fine I will" Kate said with a determined look on her face. She stood up and started to walk towards jack but tripped. Luckley Jack caught her. "Okay maybe I'm a tiny bit drunk" Kate giggled

"Yeah I'd say so. Come on sit down before you fall down" Jack grinned

"Why you so happy about this?" Kate qustioned

"Who said I was happy about you being drunk?" Jack shot back

"You haven't stop smiling since you found out?" Kate smirked

"Well you know what people say. People tell the truth when there drunk" Jack stated

"Well I'm not going to talk then" Kate smiled

"O will see about that" Jack grinned. He walked over to where she was sitting on the bed. He started to tickle her. She was scream with laughed.

"Okay Okay I give in. You win I'll talk" Kate shouted

Jack smirked from above her. He leaned down and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and it turned into a make out session. Kate pulled away from Jack. "I thought you said you wanted to talk?" Kate smiled

"I changed my mind this is better" Jack grinned

Kate laughed getting up and walking over to Jacks wardrobe. She grabbed one of Jacks shirks and jogy bottoms. "Kate what are you doing?"

"I am getting changed and then going to bed like you said I should downstairs" Kate explained

"Fine but I'd preferred if you just wore the shirt" Jack smirked

"Pervert" Kate giggled "I'd prefer you in just your boxers but that ain't going to happen" Kate said before she could stop it "Damn it! It's the alcohol talking" Kate defended

"O is it! Well then your telling the truth" Jack smirked

"Err..." Kate groaned sinking to the ground

"Babe its alright" Jack said going over to her pulling her into his arms

"No it's not I shouldn't be having these thoughts" Kate groaned

"Why shouldn't you is there a law against it?" Jack smiled

"No but I don't know" Kate sighed

"Kate don't worry about it" Jack told her "Go get changed"

Kate stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Before she entered it she turned to Jack "So just the t-shirt on you'll have to keep the rest of me warm" Kate smirked "O and no shirt for you"

**SO what you think? I haven't had many reviews!! so I'm determined to get more so I will not update till I fill I have enough reviews!!!**

**Chaz...x**


	3. YES!

Kate woke up on Saturday morning with a banging headache. She groaned pulling the covers back over her head blocking out the sunlight. What the hell happened last night? She couldn't really remember. She remembered pushing Sarah in the pond. Dancing with Desmond. Telling Sawyer off. Drinking some weird tasting orange juice. Then dancing with Sawyer. Then the rest is blank. She slowly pulled the covers away from her head and looked around her room. Wait! This wasn't her room it was Jack's. She slowly sat up. She realised that she was only wearing one of Jack's shirts. She looked over beside her and saw that the bed was empty. The shower was running. So she assumed Jack was in the shower. She would ask him what happened last night when he came out. But for now all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. So she laid back down and feel into a light sleep.

Jack walked out into the bedroom and looked at Kate still asleep. He sighed. He didn't know how she was going to react this morning or what ever time she woke up. There conversation last night had been on his mind this whole morning. Unless it was just the alcohol talking. He didn't even know she was thinking about things like that. Yeah sure he thoughts of things like that but he was a guy. What does that mean? Does it mean there ready to take the next step? He had no clue. He smiled looking back over at Kate. Well it was about time Kate got up. He crawled on the bed and up so he was sat beside her. He softly ran his hand up an down her arm. She stirred from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Then slamming shut again and turning over.

Jack laughed "Come on Kate you got to get up sometime today"

"But my head hurts and this bed is comfy" Kate moaned

"I know babe but the sooner you get up the sooner you can go to bed" Jack smiled

"Yeah but I could just stay in bed then I could sleep when I wanted" Kate smirked back

"Well then I'll just leave you" Jack grinned starting to leave the bed

"Fine I'll get up but first tell me what happened last night. The last thing I remember is dancing with Sawyer then nothing" Kate asked

"Well someone spiked the drinks and well you happened to drink them all so you kind of got a bit drunk. Then when we tried explaining to you you were drunk you refused to believe us. So I brought you up here and well we got changed and well you kind of said that you'd prefer if I I only slept in my boxers then you got all embarrassed and well I calmed you down then we fell asleep" Jack explained

"O my God! I can not believe I did that. There is no way I am leaving this room" Kate refused pulling the covers over her head

Jack sighed climbing back on the bed pulling the covers off her "Kate we talked about this last night. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Kate I Love you. I want to know what you think"

"Jack when you where with Sarah did you...I mean did you have sex" Kate shrugged to say it

"Kate me and Sarah is completely different to us. But if you asking have I ever had sex before then the answer is yes. But that doesn't matter Kate. You mean everything to me and I'll wait till your ready weather it is next week,next month or 6 years from now. So do not worry please" Jack reassured her

Kate looked at him. She smiled "Thank you Jack. For being honest with me. I guess I was being stupid"

"No you weren't. Any one would have done the same. So don't worry about it. Now are you going to get out of bed or not?" Jack smirked

"Well I would like to stay in bed but I'm not sure if I can persuade my boyfriend to stay with me" Kate grinned leaning close to Jacks face.

Well I'm sure you'll think of a way to persuade him" Jack responded

"I think I have an idea already" Kate said before closing the gap between them

This time Jack was the one to deepen the kiss. Pushing Kate back on the bed still kissing her. Kate hands were playing with the back of his hair. As his were moving up and down her body. Kate moved to that Jack was underneath her never leaving his lips. She was now straddling his hips. She smiled into the kiss leaving Jacks lips she trailed kissing down his neck. She bit his neck and Jack knew she would leave a mark. Jack smirked. Flipping them over.

"Not fair" Kate pouted but it soon turned into a groan as Jack attacked her neck with his mouths leaving his mark on her. He returned to her lips once he was finished leaving his mark on her. She smiled as he kissed her. They were starting to get caught up in the kiss and Kate knew that if they didn't stop then they could go further and she wasn't sure if she was ready. Jack seemed to notice her change in mood. He pulled away looking her in the eyes.

"You okay?" he asked; even though he knew she wasn't. He gave her on last sweet kiss "It's okay" As if reading her mind. He gave her his signature smirk and she knew what was coming. His hands moved down to her stomach and started to tickle her. She squealed and struggled against Jack. "Say Jack you are the sexiest and hottest boy in my life" Jack demanded

"Never!" Kate shouted laughing again as Jack carried on tickling her. "Okay Okay Jack you are the sexist and hottest boy in my life" Kate squealed

"Why thank you Kate. Your the most beautiful girl in my world. Now get dressed. Shannon got you some clothes from your house so don't blame me for the outfit" Jack smirked giving her one last kiss before jumping off the bed.

"Fine I'll meet you down stairs" Kate smiled jumping up and running to the bathroom. Jack smiled when he heard what she said when she saw the outfit "Shannon is so dead"

Kate stood in the bathroom. She had just finished putting on her outfit that Shannon had chosen for her. Which happened to be a skirt and a strap shirt. She looked in the mirror and the first thing to catch her eye was the mark Jack left. It wasn't a little unnoticeable mark it as massive. There was no way she could cover that up. She was going to kill him for that. She put on her make up and walked out of the bathroom. Before she left she walked over to Jack's wardrobe grabbing his football jumper. She put it on over her clothes. It made it look like she was only wearing that and a skirt. She walked down stairs into the kitchen where Shannon Claire and Libby were sitting talking. They turned to see her.

"O my god what the hell did you and Jack get up to last night?" Shannon squealed referring to the mark on her neck.

"Nothing. He actually only did this this morning. Well our make out session sort of got a bit heated. So yeah. Thanks Shannon for the clothes but trousers would have been nice" Kate explained

"But you look better in a skirt. Anyway Jack told me to get it" Shannon grinned "And stop trying to change the subject. So you and Jack are getting close?"

"I don't know. I mean he's ready and I think I am but..." Kate trailed off

"But what?" Claire asked

"But he's done it before and well I'm scared" Kate sighed

"Why are you scared Jack is like the nicest guy in the world. Not to mention he is completely in love with you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Claire replied

"I know that. The time just isn't right" Kate sighed "Now lets talk about something else please" Kate begged

The girls started talking about what they were going to do for the summer. When Kate phone started ringing. She looked at the Caller ID and saw it was Ana. She answered it with a smile.

"Hey Ana"

"_Hey Kate. How is everyone? How did the party go?" _

"It went well but if your asking did Sawyer behave then yes. O you missed me pushing Sarah in the pond it was so funny. Anyway how's Spain?"

"_It's okay but it would be better if you guys were out here with me. I actually called you to ask all of you something. All of you can you get everyone together"_

"Sure one sec" Kate went and gathered everyone up and put her phone on speaker "Okay everyones here what did you want to ask?"

"_Well my aunt just married this rich guy and he owns this jet and this villa over her. I was talking with him the other day and he saw how much I missed you guys so he's offered to bring you over here on his jet and you can stay in the villa for a week. So what do you think?"_

The girls all shouted "YES"

"_What about you boys?"_

"A trip to Spain to see our girlfriends in bikinis do you think were going to say no?"

"_Good all you need is your parents permission and everything. Then call me and I'll get him to send over the Jet"_

"You Rock Ana" Shannon smiled

"_I know."_

With that everyone went off to ask parents and Ana hung up only to call Sawyer moments later to talk with him alone. They couldn't believe it they were going to Spain. Well they might be depending on what there parents said.

**Okay so what you think?? I have hardly any reviews and I'm upset!! You don't like it!! Now I'm really upset. I wrote this for you guys who have reviewed to thank you. But I would love some more reviews. Please tell me what you think!!**

**Chaz...x**


	4. Sighing and early morning

**O MY GOD! She actually updated! I bet that's what your all thinking! Well all I can say is i'm sorry!! I have been way busy. So I decided to take a break from the stupid coursework and revision because if I didn't I think my head would of exploded then you never would of got an update. Here's a tip for any of you who are doing GCSE's sometime soon. DO YOUR COURSEWORK!!! you may think o I have ages!! well that time just disappears. **

**Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter just because Lost is back on my TV season 5! Woop!! Also I get to gloat to my friends because they can't watch it! Seems mad don't it because last year I was one of them. Anyway thanks for being patient Enjoy!! **

Kate was sat in her room looking at her wardrobe. She couldn't decide what to take with her to Spain. She didn't have many summer clothes. Sighing she knew she had no clue. This meant she had to go to plan B call Claire. She called her but her mum picked up saying she was out with Charlie. Damn it! That left her with her last option. Sighing she picked the phone up again typing in the number.

_Ring...ring....ring_

"Hello" a voice answered

"Shannon? I need your help on what to take to Spain with me" Kate sighed

"O MY GOD!! I'll be right there" Shannon squealed

_Beep_....

Why did she have the feeling she was going to regret this later. She was right. What was she thinking asking Shannon for help. After half an hour of sitting in Kate's room packing every skirt or short outfit she had. Shannon decided that she didn't have enough. So dragged Kate shopping. Where they spent 3 hours looking at outfits and bikinis. Kate had argued that she didn't need all this but Shannon insisted that she could wear them in LA and in Spain. She knew it was no good arguing. So She just let it go. When she finally got home, after telling Shannon she could pack the rest and sent her home, She went upstairs and collapsed onto her bed sighing. She was so tired but they where leaving for Spain Tomorrow so she needed to finish the packing. _Note to self don't leave packing to the last minute. _She sat up and looked at all the bags around her room. She picked up them all and poured the content of them on the bed. She picked each piece up folding and placing them in piles of tops, Bottoms, underwear, Swimwear. She had already packed her toiletry's and the clothes she already owned. One by one she placed them into the suitcase and once everything was in she put the lid down to find it wouldn't close. Kate stepped back and looked at it. Sighing she jumped on the suit case and tried to zip it up. Now she was getting annoyed it just wouldn't close. Then someone walked into her room.

"Kate? You in here" A voice called

Kate was so surprised by the person she jumped and ended up falling backwards off the case and ending up on the floor with a scream. "O my God Kate are you alright?" Jack asked coming over to make sure she was okay.

"Ow! Don't do that. You scarred the living daylights out of me." Kate complained

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just came over to make sure you where okay. I mean your dads away and I thought I could hear some one about down stairs" Jack apologised

"You heard someone downstairs?" Kate asked scarred

"Yeah but it was nothing don't worry. Anyway why where you sitting on your suitcase?" Jack questioned

"I was trying to close it but it wouldn't go so I sat on it then you came in and here I am" Kate laughed still on the floor

"Come on get up and I'll help you shut it" Jack smiled helping her up

"Why thank you but I don't think it will close" Kate sighed _Stop sighing Kate you given out enough oxygen to fill a hot-air balloon_.

"O yeah?" Jack smirked walking over to the case pushing the lid down and zipping it up in one. Kate just mumbled something incoherent. "What was that I didn't quite catch it. Thank you my beautiful strong boyfriend who is the best in the world"

"I am not saying that!" Kate protested

"O Your not are you" Jack grinned walking over to her

"Nope" Kate smiled

"Fine I'll just have to make you" Jack lunged at her tickling her to the ground "Say it and i'll stop"

"Fine..._laugh...._Thank you_.....Laugh....._my beautiful hot strong_....Laugh....._sexy boyfriend who is the best in the world" Kate laughed

"Well thank you Kate was that so hard?" Jack teased

"No because it's true!" Kate smiled "Now I have to get ready for bed we have a very long tiring day tomorrow. Are you staying or going home?" Kate enquired

"Well if your offering" Jack grinned hugging Kate once they where stood up

"You know your always welcome here. Anyway I was going to sleep on the sofa bed because it will be easier in the morning to leave" Kate smiled

"Yeah about that. My mum and dad sort of gave me my birthday present early so will be going to the airport in style" Jack smiled

"O my god they got you a car! Awesome but you can't leave that at the airport while were on holiday" Kate explained

"O I won't my dad's taking the others with my mum so he's going to drive my car back while mum drives the other one. I just want to drive and mum said I couldn't till it was day so" Jack replied

"Okay well I'm going to go get changed you want to take my bag and put it in the boot and go get stuffed to get changed?"

"Yeah sure see you in a minute babe" Jack smiled kissing her

"Okay, Love you!" Kate shouted as he left

"Love you More" Jack shouted back

Kate laughed shaking her head she made her way into her bathroom and got changed. She made her way downstairs and stuck the kettle while she pulled out the sofa bed. Jack walked in with a bag in his hand. Kate sent him upstairs to get changed and grab the pillows and cover, while she went and made the hot chocolates. By the time she had finished the hot chocolates Jack had set the bed and and was looking though Kate's movie collection.

"So what film tonight? Romantic, Comedy, Adventure?" Jack questioned

"O 'Hit man' I want to watch something violent after shopping today with Shannon" Kate smiled

"Okay 'Hit man' it is" Jack smiled putting the DVD in the player.

Once they where both under the covers and Jack had set the alarm they started the movie watching while drinking there hot chocolates. Before they knew it they were asleep. Jack woke to an alarm next to him going off. Sighing he hit it to shut it up. He opened his eyes and looked around Kate's living room. Then down at Kate who was still asleep on his chest. Jack sighed Kate was not a morning person epically this early in the morning- 6am.

"Kate? Kate come on babe time to get up were going to Spain" Jack tried

"Spain can wait Kate need sleep" Kate murmured

"I don't think Spain will just wait so you can get more sleep. Come Kate you can sleep on the Plane" Jack tried again

"But the bed's comfier" Kate whined

"But Spain is hotter" Jack countered

"Fine but you can make the tea" Kate gave in but not removing her head from Jack's chest

"Okay it's a deal" Jack smiled but Kate still didn't move "Kate you need to get off me or I can't get up" Jack told her

"That wasn't part of the deal. I don't want to leave you" Kate complained

"I'll be in the kitchen doing tea. The quicker to get dressed the quicker you'll be back with me" Jack smiled

"Fine no going anywhere" Kate sighed jumping out off bed and running upstairs. Jack laughed and walked into the kitchen switching the kettle on and putting two cups on the side. Upstairs Kate walked into her room still half asleep. Kate opened her wardrobe and was about to pick an outfit out when her phone rang. Picking it up she found it was a text from Shannon. Reading :

_Don't you dare wear some baggy trousers. Look under your bed I left you something to wear please! You'll look great and do your hair. Love you see you soon. P.S if your not wearing it there'll be hell to pay. _

Kate sighed looking under her bed she pulled out a bag. Looking in it was a beautiful white summer dress and shoes to match. Kate smiled she walked over to her bathroom going in to get ready. She came back out and sat in front of her mirror to do her make up. While she was finishing doing her hair a knock came from the door.

"Come in" Kate called

Jack came in wearing a pair of black smart jeans and a nice white top. Jack looked at her and stopped in his tracks "Wow... You look great and here I was expecting a pair of sweats and a baggy top. What brought this on?" Jack asked

Kate smiled and stood up to look at him "Well I'm not the only one that dressed up. After the threatening text from Shannon. I thought about it and well were meeting Ana's family wanted to make a good impression"

"That was my idea too. Ana told Sawyer to wear something nice too. So I thought better make the effort. You look beautiful" Jack smiled

"You look great too. Well come on it 6:30 we better get going before Shannon gets here" Kate shrugged. Walking out of Jack grip. She went to go downstairs but Jack pulled her back "Jack we need to get ready" Kate protested

"I'm sorry you just look to damn hot in that dress" Jack smirked kissing her

"I'm having just as much trouble with you in that shirt but if we don't get going we will miss our flight" Kate smiled

"Would that be so bad? No one to interrupt us" Jack smirked

"Come on no one will interrupt us in our room at the villa Ana told me she has locks on all her bedroom doors" Kate grinned

"I like that idea" Jack said kissing her again; this one lasted longer.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP KISSING AND GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE YOU WILL REGRET IT!!" Shannon yelled from downstairs.

Jack and Kate broke apart laughing running down the stairs grabbing the rest of there stuff meeting the rest of them outside. Jack and Kate jumped into Jacks new Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, with Claire and Charlie in the back. Shannon, Sayid, Sawyer, Hurley and Libby jumped into Jacks parents car. Off they went to the airport. All the way there Jack had his stereo blasting and was speeding showing off what his new car could do. That was until Jack's mum called Kate and ordered him to slow down before the police saw him. Jack listened but kept his music loud. Once at the air port the girls let the boys take there bags to talk about there trip to Spain. Also about each others love life of course. It was put to an end though as they made there way through the airport. They weren't sure where to go when over the speakers came.

"Could The Lucia guest please report to desk 1 for baggage claim and passport check."

With that they hurried over to the desk giving over all there luggage and get there passports checked. Then were guided to a waiting area till the plane was ready to leave. While sat there the Shannon inspected everyone's outfits to make sure they were suitable for meeting Ana's family. Once on the plane they sat down and where ready to meet Ana's family. This was bond to be fun or was it?

**SO........**

**What you Think??**

**Tell me in a Review!!**

**You know the button at the bottom.**

**Click it....**

**Go on you know you want to! **

**Just for me!! please you'll make my day.**

**The happier I am the better I write!!**

**Please!! **

**Click it!!**

**And for all you car mad people who are going to tell me that a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish only has two seats I don't care it's Fiction. In my world it has so that's that!!!**

**Love you All!!**

**Chaz...x**


	5. Spain and Soppyness

**So Wow! I updated! Sorry it took so long! GCSE's always a pain! Anyway here it is! Enjoy!**

Kate was sat on the plane gripping her seat. She was not good with flying. It didn't help that she'd been having dreams of planes crashing. She hadn't told Jack about her fear because she knew he'd think she was being silly. She decided to just focus on the inside of the plane. It was beautiful. It was just like living in a house. There was a large television on one wall with a sofa and chair opposite. There was an xbox 360 underneath with loads of games to play. There was a table and they eve had there own flight attendant. They could eat anything from the snack bar. Kate was brought out of her musing by a voice coming over the com.

"Welcome, could you please take a seat we will be taking off shortly. I hope you enjoy the flight" the voice informed

Everyone took there sears, while Kate put her i-pod on to try and keep her mind off the flight. Jack was sat next to her mind off the flight. Jack was sat next to her with Charlie and Claire opposite them. Jack was talking to them quite happily when suddenly the plane started to move. Kate's grip on Jacks hand tightened. Jack seemed yo notice because he stopped his conversation with Charlie and let go of Kate's hand putting his arm around Kate pulling her closer to him. He pulled her head phones out and whispered in her ear "Don't worry. Nothings going to happen. You'll be fine once were in the air I promise"

Kate smiled at Jack, he always knew how to make her feel better. It looked like Libby was having the same trouble because she had her eyes shut tight and her hands looked like they were going to puncture the cover of the chair. Hurley was by her side trying to calm her down. The rest of the guys were fine; having fun playing the xbox. Kate found it easier not to concentrate on the flight but on what everyone else was doing. Jack had gone back to talking to Charlie but still had a tight grip on Kate.

Before Kate knew it Jack was waking her up. She didn't remember falling asleep. She looked at Jack and smiled then looked around at the rest of them. Sawyer and Charlie were playing the xbox Hurley was sat talking to Sayid. Shannon, Claire and Libby were sat looking through magazines while talking.

"We should be landing soon so I thought I'd wake you up. So flying isn't that bad is it" Jack questioned

"No I guess not. I just don't like the taking off and I don't think I'm going to like the landing either" Katie sighed

"It's alright I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you" Jack smiled

"We are about to land will all passengers please take a seat." Came the voice over the com

Katie's grip instantly tightened on Jack. She had a fist full of his shirt. Jack smiled and held her tighter to him. Kate took several deep breaths and put her head in the crook of Jack's neck. The plane hit the ground cause it to jump a few times. Eventually it came to a stop and Kate's grip on Jack's shirt finally loosened. Once off the Plane the girls made sure they looked alright and checked the boys did too. There was a car waiting on the run way for them and they all jumped in. The car took them through the streets of Barcelona and they all looked around in awe. When they pulled up to a beautiful villa. Standing in front of the house was a smiling Ana. The girls jumped out the car and attack Ana in a hug.

"We missed you" Kate smiled

"I missed you guys too. Well welcome to your home for the next week or so. I shall give you the grand tour" Ana replied

The girls linked arms and walked though the doors of the villa.

"this place is massive" Charlie exclaimed once inside

"But its beautiful. Why the hell did you move to LA when you could be living her in the sun" Shannon questioned

"Because when you've been here since you were younger it doesn't look quite as beautiful. You have to leave it and come back to appreciate how beautiful it is" Ana explained

"All the same I'd just stay for the tan" Shannon shrugged

"Not to sound pushy or anything but can we be shown our rooms these bags are heavy" Sawyer complained

"Well you shouldn't be carrying them. Lalia!" a man said from behind them

A women ran into the room "Yes sir?" She asked

"Can you get Marcos and some of the others to take these bags to the rooms for our guest" he told

"of course sir" She bowed and then left

"Now Ana won't you introduce me to your lovely friends" He smiled

"Of course everyone this is Mr Kiltor my new uncle. Uncle this is Kate, Shannon, Claire, Libby, Charlie, Jack, Sayid, Hurley and finally my boyfriend Sawyer" Ana pointed to each of them

"Well for Americans you do dress up good I have to say. I was expecting hoody's and joggy bottoms but no here you are in these very nice clothes" He joked

"And here we were thinking we'd have to get Ana to translate. Your english is very good" Sawyer smirked

"Well that would be because I'm not Spanish I'm actually from England. But my job meant that I had to move over here and I found this lovely place when I first arrived. I lived here for a while but decided I needed somewhere smaller but couldn't bring my self to sell it. So I rent it out to people who wish to enjoy the delights of Barcelona. Like yourselves. However you are not paying being friends of the family and all" He explained

"And for that we thank you. It is very generous of you to let us stay here" Jack thanked

"O I couldn't have my new niece moping around the place on her own and I know the only she would have been happy is seeing her American friends" He grinned

"Actually were not all American, I'm English" Charlie corrected

"And I'm Australian" Claire smiled

"Well that is amazing. Well feel free you are welcome to go in any room you wish. And with that I bid you good day" He waved as he left them

"Well he seems nice" Kate smiled

"Yeah he is I've been spoilt rotten since I got here. Any way your rooms are though there your bags should have been left in the living room part of the place. I got to run and make sure everything is set for tonight's barbecue that's where you'll meet the rest of the family and my Spanish friends" Ana explained running off in the other direction.

They walked though the door that Ana had pointed out to walk into a massive room filled with sofa's and a wide screen TV. All one side was glass door that looked out down the massive garden. It was beautiful. There were several doors placed around the room which when opened led to a number of bed rooms. The luggage sat in the middle of the room looking out of place with the perfect design of the room. There was a kitchen through one of the doors.

"Now this is what I call class. I want to know what job he has and how I can get into that business" Charlie laughed

"Well we better unpack our stuff is making the room look messy" Claire stated and picked up her bag and walked into one of the rooms Charlie soon followed.

The rest decided to do the same. Each going into there own room. Kate and Jack walked into there room and stared in awe at the beautiful.

"Is anything in Spain not beautiful?" Kate questioned

"I wouldn't think so" Jack smiled

They started to unpack and look around the room. When a knock came from the door and Sawyer walked in.

"Hey Sawyer what's up?" Jack asked

"Jack can I speak with ya'?" Sawyer replied

Kate smiled at Sawyer and went out into the living room to give them some privacy.

"Sawyer what's wrong?" Jack questioned

"What makes you think some things wrong Jacko?" Sawyer resorted

"Well you never want to talk to me like that or call me Jack unless some things so what's wrong?" Jack grinned

"It's Ana. Did you see her out there she didn't even greet me and then she's running off before I even get to say hello" Sawyer stated

"You thinks she avoiding you?" Jack asked

"Well some thing is going on! She didn't even look me in the eye" Sawyer sighed

"You ever thought she might be nervous about you meeting her family?" Jack asked

"I guess that could be that but what if she doesn't want to be with me what if she's found someone else" Sawyer panicked

"Calm down Sawyer! Ana wouldn't do that. If she wanted to finish with you she would tell you wouldn't she! Ana's not the sort of person to keep her opions to herself. Why don't you go talk to her" Jack suggested

"Yeah your right! Sorry Jack I just don't know what I'd do if I lost her. She changed me. I haven't looked at another girl and thought she hot because in my eyes Ana is the most beautiful girl in the world" Sawyer sighed

"I Know what you mean" Jack smiled

Unknown to Sawyer and Jack Ana had heard every word from outside the door. In fact all the girls were standing with there ears to the door. Ana was crying tears of happiness as the other girls just stood with there mouths open. Sawyer had finally grown up! They were so shocked they didn't realise that the door was now open and Sawyer and Jack stood there starring at them.

"How much of that did you hear?" Sawyer asked

"Enough" Kate smiled and pulled the rest of them away with her to give Sawyer and Ana some privacy

Ana looked at Sawyer "Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?" Sawyer asked

"All of it. You know I would never do that to you. But come on I'm not that special" Ana sighed

"Of course I meant it all. I've missed you like mad. And don't you ever say your not special you are! With out you I would still be a jerk. I wouldn't be who I am without you. I Love you remember that!" Sawyer smiled

"I Love you too!" Ana grinned and kissed him "I thought I told you not to get all soppy on me cowboy!"

"Well that's all my soppy-ness used up for this month Chica" Sawyer smirked

"Good. And Thank you!" Ana grinned "Guys you can come out now we know you were listening"

With that all the gangs came out from round the corner smiling. The girls grinned and squealed running over to Ana hugging her.

"Come on guys we got a barbecue to get to" Ana laughed and headed out to where the gang would meet her family.

**Woop! I really enjoyed writting this! especially Sawyer! Aww isn't he cute! I know completely out of character but i like my soppy Sawyer! Sweetness! Love isn't it wonderful! Well i wouldn't know but i'm told it is! **

**If You Believe in Sawyer Soppy-ness Review!**

**or**

**Review coz you want me to write another chapter! **

**Love you All xxx**

**Chaz...x**


	6. Ethan & Love

**Right this chapter is dedicated to JateMasterTots & NolanThehorny! Who's reviews moved me because I've just left school and really miss my friends and year so here you go!**

Ana led the girls and boys out into the massive garden at the back of the house. Outside there had to be 70 people smiling,talking,dancing and eating. The garden was decorated in fairy lights and banners. It looked beautiful. The sun was just setting which spread an orange sheet across the grass. Ana smiled and led them over to a group of younger people.

"Hey Ethan, Mark these are my friends Kate,Jack,Shannon,Claire, Charlie,Libby,Hurley, Sayid and my boyfriend Sawyer" Ana told them

"Hey, nice to meet ya. Ana has been such a mopy cow since she got here." one of them laughed

"Shut up Mark! I have not" Ana smiled

"Says you what was the first thing you said to me when you got here. Hmm... It was its nice to see you but I'd rather be back in LA with my friends" Mark smirked at him

"Yeah well not my fault your no fun" Ana shot back

"Well I'm not the one who has been sat in there room for the past week depressed because they can't see there friends or maybe it was because you couldn't see your boyfriend. I wonder why you where so touchy, frustrated were we" Mark pushed

"That's it your so dead" Ana shouted running after Mark who had run away

"Sorry about them there as bad as each other" Ethan told the rest of them "Well its nice to see Ana has got so many friends"

"Well we missed Ana just as much as she missed us" Claire smiled

"Yeah, so who is Mark anyway? You related to Ana?" Sawyer asked

"Mark's Ana's cousin but I'm just Marks mate got invited to keep him company" Ethan explained

At that moment Ana came back smiling "Mark might be a while he needs to change"

"What did you do to him Ana?" Kate asked scarred for Mark

"Nothing actually I was chasing him and he tripped and ended up in the fountain." Ana told everyone laughed at that. "Well mingle the family won't kill you. Sawyer come on I want you to meet my aunt and uncle" Ana said taking Sawyers hand.

Everyone said goodbye and walked around looking at the garden. Jack, Kate Shannon and Sayid started talking with Ana's mother and also Ana's grandparents. Claire was with Charlie by the food table with Libby and Hurley. When Ethan came over and asked Claire to dance. She agreed and he led her to the dance floor where they started to tango. It was amazing to see the way he guided her around the floor.

"Your a very good dancer Claire" Ethan mentioned while they were dancing

"I took some dance lessons when I was younger but I think its more to do with my dance partner than anything else" Claire replied amazed by his dancing skills

"Well you know what they say its all in the leading. Also you have to have a pretty good connection with someone to be able to dance with them at this standard" Ethan smirked

That worried Claire a bit. He was a nice enough guy but the way he said that and the look on his face scared her a bit. When the song finished she thanked him for the dance and went back over to Charlie who was now talking with Kate and Jack. She didn't say anything to them because she didn't want to worry them. She decided that she would just stay away from him. Mark came over after that and introduced Jake, Peter and Frank to them. They talked to them for a bit and then Jack took Kate to dance; as did the rest of them. People started talking and smiling as they danced around the floor.

"What is with them its like they've never seen someone dance before?" Kate whispered to Jack not liking all the attention

"They aren't use to seeing American's dance so well; Especially young ones" Jack explained

"How do you know that?" Kate asked as far as she could hear they were all speaking Spanish.

"My mother taught me how to speak Spanish when I was younger" Jack explained

"You never cease to amaze me Jack Sheppard" Kate smiled up at him.

The rest of the evening went amazingly well. Once they had said goodnight to everyone they all headed back to there rooms. Kate was walking back talking with Shannon and Claire but Claire wasn't talking much; which Kate found unusual. Once they got back to there rooms Shannon said goodnight to Kate. Claire headed out to the glass door. Kate decided to follow after telling Jack she'd be back soon. When Kate got outside she looked around and saw Claire standing by the fountain. She walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder Claire jumped and looked at Kate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to make sure you were alright?" Kate explained

"It's okay you just scarred me a bit" Claire said giving Kate a slight smile

"Claire what's wrong? You've barley said anything all night" Kate asked worried

"If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell Charlie?" Claire pleaded

"Of course" Kate swore

"Well...you know that Ethan kid?" Claire questioned

"Yeah, Marks friend the one you danced with" Kate nodded

"Yeah him. Well I was fine with him till we were dancing. It was fine when we started off and he commented on my dancing but then I said it was all him and he said its all in the leading but you couldn't dance this well unless you had a connection. That sort of freaked me out first but I thought if I stayed away from him it would be alright. But later that night when I was on my own talking with Mark he came over..."

_Flash back_

"_Hey, Mark can I have a quick word with Claire on her own?" Ethan asked Mark_

"_Sure, see you later Claire it was great meeting you" Mark smiled and left_

"_Claire are you okay?" Ethan asked seeing her discomfort_

"_Yeah I'm fine thanks" Claire said looking out for someone she knew_

"_Well, I just wanted to say I really liked dancing with you and wondered if you would like another dance?" Ethan asked_

"_Erm...No thank you! Charlie still has yet to dance with me and well I owe him one" Claire told him_

"_Your worried your friend will get annoyed because your dancing with me?" he questioned_

"_Charlie is actually my Boyfriend. We've been together for about 6 months now" Claire told him_

"_Have you ever thought that maybe you would like to experiment?" Ethan smirked moving closer to Claire_

"_No! I Love Charlie I could never do that to him" Claire stage shouted at him _

"_You never know if you truly love someone until you've experienced it with someone else" Ethan grinned_

"_Well I'll keep that in mind but if your insinuating that I should cheat on Charlie with you. The answer is no!" Claire told him firmly_

"_O come on Claire as if you don't fancy me! When we were dancing you couldn't get enough of me! We have a connection that you can't break! Anyway you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Charlie would you?" Ethan threatened_

"_I was not all over you. It was just a dance. I've danced with loads of people even Mark! And you wouldn't dare touch Charlie because if you did so help me you would have me and all my friends to deal with. So why don't you just get lost!" Claire all but screamed at him running off into the crowd._

_End of Flashback_

"O My God!" was all Kate could say

"And know I don't know what to do" Claire said crying

Kate engulfed her in a hug "Don't worry Claire will sort this out I promise. You know you don't want Charlie to know but I think its best if they all know. Believe me I use to think if know one knew then it was better people would think I was like them. Like Tom and Wayne but in the end it was better to tell people about them. Anyway you know them lot they would be worried about you with all of us Ethan couldn't even get anywhere near you" Kate explained

"I don't think I can tell them Kate!" Claire said breaking down again

"Than how about I tell them all and you go to bed with Charlie. I think its best if he hears it from you. Do you think you can do that?" Kate suggested

"Yeah, Yeah I can do that" Claire nodded

"Okay then well lets do this. Everything will be alright, I promise" Kate reassured Claire

Once they got back in Claire went straight to her room where Charlie was. Kate decided she would tell them all now. So went and knocked on everyone's doors and told them to come out they needed to talk. Once everyone was sat in the main part. Kate stood in front of everyone.

"So what's all this about?" Sawyer asked

"Where's Claire and Charlie?" Hurley asked

"There talking in there room. What I'm about to tell you is what Claire has told me and she can't bring herself to tell you herself. But you have to leave her and Charlie alone tonight and we'll figure out what to do in the morning" Kate explained

Everyone nodded and agreed. With that said Kate told them all that Claire had told her. Everyone just sat there in silence listening to the story. When Kate was done. The boys sat there stunned while the girls jumped up and started shouting that they were going to kill Ethan! Even Ana was shouting her outrage.

"We can't just stand here and let him threaten one of us! We need to kick his ass and show him that no one messes with one of our girls!" Shannon shouted

"I completely agree but we need to see what Claire wants to do and we need to wait for morning to do that. The best we can do tonight is get some rest and tomorrow will see what were going to do" Kate explained

"Yeah, its up Claire what she wants to do" Jack agreed

Everyone nodded there agreement and said goodnight. When Kate and Jack were back in there room Kate sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Jack walked over to her and hugged her.

"Everything is going to be alright. Will sort this idiot out and he'll think twice before coming near any of you girls again" Jack tired comforting her

"I Know. It's just it reminds me of Tom and all that. Something I want to forget." Kate sighed

"Kate, he's never going to come near you again. I won't let him. I promise" Jack told her pulling her into his lap.

"Well that's good to know" Kate smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips.

oOo

Kate woke the next morning to the sun shining in through the glass doors that lined one side of her room. Jack's arms were securely wrapped around her waist pinning her to his bare chest. She rolled over so she was facing him and smiled at his smile on his lips. She kiss them and he deepened it. When they finally pulled apart Kate smiled at him.

"If I get woken up like that every morning I might just have to move in with you" Jack joked

"Hmm...I could get use to that" Kate smiled

"Think of all the fun we could have locked away in your bedroom" Jack purred kissing her neck

"Hmm...As much as I'd like to think about that we still need to sort this whole Ethan thing out" Kate reminded Jack

"Do we have to? Why can't the jerk get the message that she doesn't want him!" Jack groaned

"Because he's an obsessive prick. Think of it this way the sooner you get out of bed the sooner we can return" Kate smiled

"What are we waiting for" Jack said jumping out of bed

Kate just laughed and followed him out of bed. Ever since there talk after the party they had seemed to have gone back to normal. Kate was just worried now that Jack wouldn't want to take that next step because he was scarred he was pressuring her. That's something Kate loved about Jack but she had a feeling in this situation she was going to hate it. Kate decided to put on her bikini under a summer dress she had got and wear flip flops. When she made it out of the room all the girls had the same idea. Kate walked over and sat down on Jack who was sat on one of the chairs.

"Okay, as Kate told you last night we have a problem with Ethan" Claire stated "And I want to know what you think we should do?" Claire asked

"I Think we need to show him that he can't mess with one of us and get away with it" Ana stated

"But what about your cousin Ana won't he be upset" Claire asked

"Not if I tell him what's going on he'll probably be willing to help" Ana explained

"Well, I've got the perfect idea to get this pervert back" Sawyer smirked

"Do tell" Kate smirked

Sawyer launched into his detailed plan and by the end of it everyone had agreed that this was the best way to do it. Ana called up Mark and asked him to meet them in there part of the house. When he arrived Ana explained what had happened and Mark was more than happy to help them out. They decided that they would do the plan tomorrow as today they were going out to the beach to have some fun. Mark was invited to join but he said he had some work to do. So with that everyone picked up there stuff and headed for the beach. Once at the beach the girls took off there dresses and dived into the beautiful water. They mucked around on in the water and played tag and stuff. Soon the girls decided to go lay down for a bit. After about 20 minutes the girls noticed the boys had disappeared again. They all looked behind them to make sure they weren't going to throw them in like the last time they had gone.

"Is anyone having a sense of deja vu here?" Shannon asked looking around

"Yep last time they disappeared we ended up soaked" Claire smiled at the memory.

The girls stood up and looked around they couldn't see them anywhere. But before anyone could ask anything they were attacked by cold water. They all screamed and turned to look at the boys that were holding water pistols.

"Will you boys ever grow up?" Shannon shouted at them

"Nope, children for life" Sawyer smirked

"Then go fly to never-land because that is the only place you will be safe" Ana smiled running over to Sawyer and jumping on him.

It ended up that we were all kids because we all ended up having a water fight. After we were soaked we decided to play volleyball. By the time we were heading back it was time to eat. When we got back to the house food was waiting for us it really was like staying in a 5 star hotel. Once everyone had finished eating they all started to head back to there rooms to get changed. They were going to a club in town that was for there age. Kate was going through her wardrobe looking for something nice to wear while Jack was in the bathroom. Shannon walked in and ran over to Kate's wardrobe pulling out one of the dresses they had brought on there massive shopping spree.

"You have to wear this you'll have him and every boy in the club duelling all over you" Shannon smiled

Kate promised to wear it and Shannon left. Kate stood up and walked over to the mirror doing her make up to perfection. She smiled Claire and Shannon had taught her well. Once she was done with that Jack walked out of the bathroom and Kate grabbed her clothes running in. Jack shook his head at Kate's action. Kate stood in front of the mirror trying to decide what to do with her hair. It was still damp from the shower she had took before. In the end she decided to just put a hair band through it. She then put on her dress and her black heals. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled she was getting good at this whole dressing up thing. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. She didn't look to see Jack's reaction she walked over to her jewellery box and picked up some earrings putting them in while she did this Jack walked up behind her and hugged her around her waist kissing her hair. Kate smiled and picked up the necklace Jack had brought her for valentines day. Jack took it off her and placed it round her neck moving her hair out of the way. Once it was done up he kissed her neck. She turned in his arm until her mouth met his. The kiss deepened and Kate pushed her self as close as she possibly could to Jack. His hands were at her hips hold her to him. When he pulled back he looked at her with something in his eyes. Kate was about to ask him when Claire walked in telling them they had to leave because the car was there. Kate picked up her bag and they left. All the way to the club Kate wanted to ask Jack what was wrong but he was to busy talking with Charlie and Sayid.

Once they reached the club they walked straight in thanks to Ana's uncles connections. As soon as they were in Claire and Shannon dragged the girls to the dance floor telling the boys to find a seat somewhere. As they started dancing many of the boys looked at them. A few were brave enough to start dancing with them. The girls didn't mind it was just harmless fun. After the first song finished Kate decided she wanted to go find Jack. She made her way over to the side where she could see where the boy's were. Once she got there she looked around for any sign of them. She spotted Sawyer leaning against a wall near the back of the club. She slowly made her way over to him.

"Hey Sawyers where's Jack?" Kate shouted over the music

"Over there" Sawyer replied pointing to Jack who was stood at the bar getting drinks.

"Thanks Sawyer can I talk to you about Jack please?" Kate asked

"Sure, What's up?" Sawyer agreed

"Well nothing, well I hope its nothing. It's just well he's been acting odd since we left our room. I was wondering if he'd said anything to you" Kate questioned

"Nope hasn't said a word to me, I'm sure he's fine probably worried about what all these Spanish boys think about that outfit of yours. I know I am with Ana" Sawyer smirked

"Yeah probably" Kate smiled

At that moment Jack made his way back over to us with some drinks. He smiled and gave Sawyer a drink putting an arm around Kate's waist. Kate decided that what she saw in his eyes earlier was nothing and decided to enjoy her night.

"So want to show all this Spanish boys that I'm unavailable" Kate teased

"Well I think if I don't I might have some trouble with you in that outfit" Jack smirked at me

"Well then shall we" Kate smiled pulling him towards the dance floor.

They danced for a while and were soon joined by the rest of them. By the time they decided to head back to the house it was 3am. Once back in the house everyone said good night and headed back to there rooms. When Kate got into her room she shared with Jack she collapsed on the bed. Taking her shoes off.

"That was so much fun" Kate sighed sitting up to look at Jack who was going though his wardrobe. He seemed odd. Agitated, nervous. "Jack what's wrong with you" Kate asked she was annoyed with this.

"Nothing, Why?" Jack said still not looking at her

"God damn it Jack you've been acting odd ever since you kissed me earlier" Kate all but shouted at him. He didn't say anything now Kate was getting really angry. He wasn't even looking at her "Would you look at me!" Kate shouted at him

"I can't" Jack whispered

"Why not? What the hell has changed since this afternoon. Since that kiss!" Kate asked tears in her eyes.

At this Jack spun around to look at her "What changed is that I can't hurt you! Do you know how much I want you right now! Not just you but your body! I can't pressure you into this! I won't. I refuse to push you to do whatever I want. Its not right. But you in that dress. Looking so beautiful and hot. Its taking all my self control not to lose it! If Claire hadn't walked in earlier I don't think I would of stopped. And I can't do that I can't hurt you" Jack shouted at her

Kate stood there shocked. He wanted her in that way! So it wasn't that he'd realised he could do better. All Kate could think to do was run over to him and kiss him. So that's what she did. Jack couldn't resist he had to kiss her back. When they pulled apart Kate had tears in her eyes and was smiling at him "You are best Boyfriend in the world Jack Christian Sheppard." Kate smiled at him.

"I really am not. I'm sorry for pushing it fine we can wait" Jack said

"Jack for once in your life will you stop thinking about me and my worries and just kiss me" Kate moaning attacking his lips again. He was powerless to stop her. She pushed him back on the bed.

"Kate are you sure about this. We don't have to. I really am fine" Jack tired to say but was finding it hard with her straddling his lap.

"Jack, its fine I'm ready. Why wouldn't I be? The man I love is about to make love to me" Kate smiled at him

Jack flipped them over and pinned Kate's arms down. Looking her in the eyes for any sign she was lying. He found none just love and lust? He smiled and kissed he again on the mouth then on her neck. Kate started to under do his shirt and once they were all undone she removed it from him so his chest was bare. Kate kissed any part of it she could reach. Jack took hold of the bottom of her dress and looked at her to make sure it was alright. She just nodded and kissed his shoulder. With one quick movement he removed it and it lay discarded on the floor with his shirt.

He kissed her on the lips and then moved down to her neck down to he chest. Kate arched her back into Jack moaning. He moved further down her to her stomach and kissed ever where he could. He then moved down to the inside of her thigh and Kate breath hitched. Jack kissed her there and then on the other side. He then moved back up to her face to kiss her. As he did this Kate sat up undoing Jack's trousers. Once they were undone she pushed them down and Jack stepped out of them. Kate then started nibbling on his neck. Jack moaned into Kate's shoulder. He put his hands on her back and undid her bra with out thinking. Kate didn't seem to mind as took her bra and through it across the room. Jack moved back down to her breast kiss each then taking each nipple into his mouth. Kate moaned and pushed her self into Jack more. Jack moaned too. He moved down to her stomach again stopping just above her knickers. Playing with the band. Kate moan and Jack took that as a sign that she wanted them gone. He took them of and kissed down her legs as he went.

When he came back up to Kate's face she pulled him down into a deep kiss and removed his boxers at the same moment releasing Jack's erection. Kate smirked into the kiss and moved her hand down to touch it. As she touched the tip Jack hissed. Kate stopped and looked up at him. He nodded and said it was fine. She rapped her hand around his erection and Jack hissed again burying his face in Kate's shoulder biting into her shoulder. She started rubbing up and down. Jack groaned into her shoulder. After a few minutes Jack removed his head.

"You've keep that up I won't be able to last much longer" Jack groaned. At this Kate stopped her movements. Not quite sure what to do next "I think its my turn to tease" Jack smirked at her.

Before she could say anything Jack attacked her mouth. While they kissed Jack slowly moved his hand down to her hot core. He slowly slipped one finger into her. Kate moaned into Jack's mouth not expecting that. Jack smirked against her mouth and continued to slid his finger in and out of her. . She moaned and pushed her hips in rhythm with him.

Kate couldn't take it much longer "Hmm... Jack I need you inside me now!" Kate demanded

"Kate are you sure?" Jack asked removing his finger. Kate could only nod. She knew she was ready. "It's going to hurt a bit" Jack explained "Tell me if you want me to stop"

Kate just nodded. Jack moved in-between her legs and placed the tip of his erection at her entrance. He slowly pushed the tip in. He saw Kate grip the sheets. He slowly inch by inch pushed in until he was complete in. He leaned over Kate kissing her forehead not moving. Kate's walls were so tight and hot around him it was heaven. He waited until she opened her eyes before he start moving. Kate gripped the sheets but Jack soon moved her hands and put them around his neck. Kissing her deeply.

Kate soon started to moved with Jack. At first when he had entered it had hurt but she had been expecting it to. After a few minutes though the pain went away and it was replaced by a nice feeling. When he started to move again it the pain came back again but soon disappeared and all Kate could think about was how wonderful it felt to have him inside her. Soon she found that his movements were to slow. So she moved her hips faster pushing him deeper into her.

Jack soon fastened up his movements. He could feel that Kate was close to her release as her wall where starting to tighten around him and he knew he was close too. After a few more thrust Kate screamed out his name as her orgasm hit. He came at the same time calling out her name. They both collapsed on the bed. Jack pulled the covers over them. And pulled Kate to his chest.

"I Love you" Jack smiled at Kate

"I Love you too" Kate murmured before falling to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Okay... So wow! I can't believe I actually finished this chapter its took me forever. Anyway please tell me what you think because I always enjoy that. Love you all **

**Chaz...x**


End file.
